


Books, Tea, and Video Games

by CaptainFruity



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFruity/pseuds/CaptainFruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery is just a regular guy that happens to work at a game store, which is located right beside a book store. Which also happens to be the store that a cute girl is working at. Avery is interested, and goes into the store one day to talk to her. Little did they know that they would get to be best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books, Tea, and Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> When you see errors, please nicely point them out so I can get around to fixing them.

As soon as I heard my alarm clock start beeping obnoxiously. I imagine it translating to, "Come on, asshole! Get up or you'll be late for work!"  
Now, I'm usually a patient guy. But I didn't get enough sleep last night. What might you ask? Playing video games.

While mumbling various curses towards my alarm clock, I reached over and slammed my fist down on the snooze button.

"I need a different alarm." I muttered with a small groan into my pillow. After a few seconds, I gave a long sigh and turned, kicking the blankets off of me, and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes with a tired yawn. Then I slid out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. I flipped on the light and squeezed my eyes shut when they burned and tried to adjust. I blinked a few times and looked in the mirror. Yeah, I still look like shit. "Like always." I said out loud tiredly, then grabbed my toothbrush to brush my teeth.

About ten minutes later, give or take, I was ready for work. I looked at myself in the mirror. Regular black T-shirt with a red and black flannel along with jeans and black converse. I actually looked decent.

After grabbing my phone, I headed out of my apartment, closing and locking the door behind me.   
Today is going to be shitty, I can just feel it. I exhale and get into my car, and turned it on.

"Please don't be a shit day." I said to myself, and backed out of my parking space and started to drive to work.  
At a stop light, I realized the silence of my car. I don't like silence. I turned on the radio, and groaned when I heard the song that played every damn hour on the radio. "This song is so annoying." I turn the radio off and just hook up my phone to the speaker. I am going to be a crabby asshole today, aren't I?

When the light turned green finally, I started to drive, singing along to my favorite song.   
Let me get one thing straight. I don't sing in front of anyone. Just rock out when I'm in my car.   
Fifteen minutes later, I pull into the parking lot. I'm surprised when I see someone is parked in my usual spot.   
I park next to them, feeling irritated, both with the car and myself. I need to get more sleep.   
I shut off my car and shove my keys into my pocket and got out, slamming the car door. I start for the door of the Game place where I work, but a girl next door catches my eye. I spotted her through the large window. She was leaning on the counter top next to the register reading a book.   
I'm not a creep or anything, but I've definitely noticed her before. She's cute.. I think. I've actually only seen her from far away.

I head inside the Game Shop.  
"Hey man 'bout time you got here. You're a whole two minutes late." I roll my eyes. "Oh my god." I say dramatically. "A whole two minutes? I hope Josh doesn't find out." Aaron was my douchebag best friend. Josh, our manager.  
"You know that girl that works at the book store right?" I nod.   
"I haven't see her up close though."  
"Dude she's hot." I narrow my eyes a little as I walked behind the counter. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"  
"I did."   
My eyebrow shot up. "What happened to Jenna? She was nice."  
"She was actually crazy."   
"Sorry to hear that."   
I didn't want to know what this girl did. I've heard a lot of what Aaron ' s past girlfriends have done. Three or four months ago, Monica, (I think that was her name.) Keyed his car just because he looked at a hot girl a little too long. Crazy right? I thought that only happened in movies.  
"So, sign up for any of those dating sites I've told you about?" I heard Aaron ask.  
"Nah. I want this awesome romantic story to tell to my kids about how I met my wife."  
"You said you'd sign up!"  
"I just wanted you to stop talking."  
Aaron looked at me with a small glare and I just grinned back at him. He flipped me off.  
"Seriously though man," I say, grabbing the box or games and walked from behind the counter to put onto the shelves. It was a relatively small store, so speaking at a normal tone he could hear me. "I want the first encounter to be.. cute I guess."  
"Bro, girls aren't animals. They aren't encounters." I watched as he ducked out of sight.   
"Tall blond with brown eyes spotted in her natural habitat."  
"You're being an idiot." Despite what I say, I grin in amusement.  
"Yeah yeah whatever."   
When the bell at the top of the door chimed when someone came in, I looked over.   
"You boys better not be stealing or messing anything up." 

I scoff. "As if." I say innocently, then grinned at Josh as he smiled back.

"Just don't curse with customers around, ya hear?"  
I nodded once to him. "I know the rules." It wasn't like I had been working there for months now.  
I watched as Josh headed to the back.

After work, I walked out, and stopped outside, staring at my car which was Fifteen feet away. I then glanced at the bookstore, remembering that I was tired. But I really wanted to talk to that girl that worked at the bookstore.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and started walking. I peaked into the window and smiled a little to myself when I saw her reading. Did she even stop reading that book today? I pull a hand from my pocket, and grab onto the door handle and swung it open and walked in. I was enveloped with the smell of old and new books.  
But I wasn't here for books. I was here to hopefully score a chance of a date with a pretty girl.

When she looked up and our eyes met, I smiled as I approached. "Hey, I'm Avery. I work next door, you know, at that game shop."  
Wow I am actually doing this huh?   
I saw a warm smile form on her lips. "Max. Nice to meet you." I've never met a female Max before, and she looked like a Max.  
"Can I help with anything?"  
I stood there, silent like a moron. "Uhh," I say dumbly. Think of a reason, stupid.  
From the corner of my eye, I saw books. Books. I was in a bookstore. Of course!  
"I'm ah," I clear my throat. "Looking for some great books to read and I need suggestions." Real smooth. So was the five second silence.  
She just lit up. "Oh great! Well it depends on what you're into. Science fiction, fantasy, romance, horror.." She started to list off the book genre's and used her fingers to count off each one.

This girl was really passionate about books, wasn't she?  
After a few seconds of me being zoned out, I hope she assumed I was just thinking.  
"Action books are great. Science fiction and fantasy." I heave a huge sigh. "Even some romantic books."   
I saw her grin. Her smile was beautiful.  
"There are a lot of books that have like, three in one."   
I nodded. "See, those are great. I like when there's some action with the romance books and vice versa."  
"Yeah. You should read the Maze Runner books though. There's definitely action. And some romance."   
I half smile. "I've actually read those. Sort of. I read the first book, then accidentally read the last thinking it was the second."  
She face-palmed with a small smile. I laughed and nodded. "Terrible, right?"   
"Absolutely."  
"Well anyway.." I trail off and then exhale. "I'm gonna need a list of books you like. Mind if I get your number and you get mine so you can send me the list via text message?"   
I saw her look at me for a few seconds before pulling out her phone. "Number?"

I told my number and watched as she added it to her phone as a contact.  
"I like your name by the way." I say suddenly, determined to keep the conversation going.  
What if she was a shitty one word texter? She didn't seem like one though. But I shouldn't judge books by their covers.

"Thanks. Yours is great too." She didn't know what else to say. I could tell.   
"Don't forget to send me that list." I tell her with a small forced smile.   
"Au revoir." I say, and head for the door, feeling like a complete tool.  
I hear a small "Good bye" back and I smile a little to myself, and push open the door and walk out, going straight for my car. I got a girl's number. A cute girl's number.  
I get into my car and start it up, and pull out my phone. No new messages. Yet. She would probably text me later.

I sigh, putting the car in reverse. I backed up, then put it in drive and started to well, drive.   
I turned on the radio, and when I heard one of those songs they always played when everyone loved it, I immediate pressed the CD button and Track 1 started to play. Can't Sleep Love by Pentatonix began to play.  
This may or may not have been a CD filled with my favorite songs illegally downloaded.

I turn up the volume to 17 and began to sing along, feeling great.  
Minutes later, I pull into my parking spot and turn off my car before getting out and heading up the metal stairs to my apartment. After unlocking the door, I walked inside, tossing my keys onto the table and closing the door behind me. I waddled over and flopped onto the couch. I reached over and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the tv, and flipped through the channels before settling on some iron man movie.

Then my phone vibrated. I shoved a hand into my pocket and pulled it out, my heart skipping a beat. New number.  
Hey, It's Max.  
I felt a small smile creep onto my face. "About time." I say aloud, my fingers typing away.  
Hey. It's Avery.   
I sent the message twenty seconds later. I actually counted to twenty before pressing send.  
Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking.  
"Avery that's pretty sad."  
I don't want to blow anything.  
I wanted to type more, but I didn't want to seem desperate, either.  
Seconds later, I felt the vibration from my phone, alerting me of a new message.  
It took me a few seconds to actually open the damn message because I fumbled with the phone.  
Well I'd hope so.  
She seemed literate. Fantastic.  
Haha. Yeah.   
This was kind of awkward.  
What kind of music are you into? I already know you're into great books.  
Please don't be into country or rap.   
Please.

After setting my phone back down, I look back at the tv screen, watching Iron Man 2 for the fifth time. Not in a row. I couldn't do that.

I tried not to focus on my phone, my heart beating faster as I waited for a reply.

When I finally received one, I picked up the phone and read her message.  
Oh I'm into a whole lot of music. Older pop, some new. Rock, alternative.. that's about it I guess.

Yeah I was smiling. But it was small.   
I liked alternative and some pop too.  
Same. My music preference depends on my mood though.

We ended up texting and getting to know all these things about each other until one AM.   
She's an artist. I told her about how I like to write. We both joked about creating our own awesome book together. With her amazing drawing skills and my not-as-amazing writing ones.  
All I knew before I fell asleep was that I wanted to get to know her better.


End file.
